<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Things by p_parkerthespiderboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703806">Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy'>p_parkerthespiderboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Pregnant Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May died due to a car crash and pregnant peter is depressed and stayed in the room in stark tower. His Hubby comforts him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was in the kitchen staring at the plate of cake and moved to place a few pickles and drizzled some chocolate over top of them. He made a face and carried the plate to the room, looking to the bed where Peter was curled around his large belly, his sobs had quieted to little hiccups. </p><p>Tony sat at the edge of the bed, the cake going to the nightstand as he reached out and pet Peter’s hair gently feeling the pregnant man move to him and wrap his arms around him, the tears falling against Tony’s shirt now. “Shh, shh I know. I know.” </p><p>He had been there when the hospital had called Peter, when some strange doctor had to tell him that his aunt had been in a accident, that a car had hit her head on and she passed away at the scene. He had watched the color drain from his husbands face as he fell apart at the seams and it was- Tony wasn’t sure how soon it would be until Peter would be okay.</p><p>The boy shifted and Tony offered a sad smile kissing his husband’s forehead. “Hey, I brought you your favorite.” His eyes flicked to the nightstand and Peter looked over his stomach growling and he sat up to receive the plate quietly. Tony watched him eat, the bits small and tentative and he looked to Peter’s swollen belly that held their child. “Would you like to name her May? I know we talked about it being Maria but-”</p><p>Peter looked up his hand going down on instinct and he nodded. “It’s still Maria, Maria May Stark.” He offered a sad watery smile and returned to the food and Tony smiled moving up to kiss Peter’s belly and he moved onto the bed more taking off his jeans as Peter watched him with a curious look. He turned on Star Wars watching Peter smile and settle back into the pillows, the plate finished going back to the nightstand for later and the boy moved and curled to Tony. </p><p>“Let’s stay here today.” Tony whispered the words against Peter’s hair, the boy sniffing as more quiet tears fell against Tony’s shoulder, and Tony wrapped a hand to hold the pregnant belly feeling a little kick and he sighed. Peter would be okay, but Tony knew it would take time, luckily they had that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>